


The Dog's Life

by VioletBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Dean is now a dog after a witch spelled him and extremely affectionate around you. You are nervous around dogs.... This spells trouble. Now edited as of February 7, 2018.





	1. Dog Dean

You are hanging out in the bunker's library, waiting for the boys to come back from a witch hunt. They had left you behind because you had been hurt on the last hunt. Even though you were almost healed up, they wanted you safe so you could heal. As you sat in your comfy chair wrapped in a blanket sipping your tea, you flipped through your favorite book. You suddenly heard Sam yelling "Dean! Dean!!" A German Shepherd bolted its way around the corner, and tried to nose it's way into your lap. A mixture of fear and anxiety made you freeze, though it wasn't as if you had had a bad experience with a dog. You just were nervous around them. You didn't have a lot of experience with them, so you didn't understand what they wanted.

The dog was still in your personal space and trying to get into your lap it seemed. "Sorry, I don't know what happened. When he heard we were coming home to you he got really excited. He bolted out of the car straight towards you as soon as we got home. I tried to stop him, but he had a one track mind." Sam said.

"Wait, why do we have a dog? Does Dean know?" You asked.

"Yeah, Dean knows. This is Dean. The witch turned Dean into a dog. Now we have to figure out how to change him back." Sam said.

You and Sam started pulling books on witchcraft and dividing them in between them. Dean just kept following you around and staying in your personal space. When you finally sat down with the books, Dean tried to sit in your lap.

"No Dean, down!" You said pushing him down out of your lap. "Sit!" You finally said using your sternest voice.

Dean slunk down giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

"No!" You said, refusing to fall for them. It wasn't fair of him to use those against you. He had to know you fell for them every time even when he was human.

Still giving you the puppy dog eyes, Dean slunk down further and whined.

"Fine." You said giving in. Dean perked up and put his head and front paws in your lap, trying to get further up.

"No." You said again trying keep him down our of your lap. Dean wouldn't give up and kept up his whimpering and puppy dog eyes. Finally you gave up and let him in your lap. "I am so going to regret this." You said softly chuckling as he settled in your lap.

You put your book on his back and continued to read as one of your hands brushed down the hair on his head and back. Dean snuffled contentedly as you continued your ministrations.

Sam exclaimed. Looking up you asked "Found something?"

"Yes, so get this, the person who is spelled will become uninhibited causing them to become affectionate around the one they love." Sam said.

"So, how does that help us?" You asked trying not to let out your hope that this love Dean felt was more than sisterly.

"So, this proves that my brother loves you." Sam said.

"Sam, we've had this conversation too many times before. Dean doesn't love me. It doesn't matter anyway because we still don't have a cure. As much as I love Dean as a dog we need to fix this." You said gesturing to the dog in your lap. Dean had whimpered when you had said he didn't love you but you had ignored it. Choosing instead to focus on curing him.

"You're wrong, but we'll focus on that later. Right now we need to eat. We missed lunch." Sam said.

Y'all got up marking the place in the books y'all were reading. Following Sam into the kitchen with Dean on your heels your stomach growled.

"Told you we need to eat." Sam said smirking.

"Shut up Samsquatch. At least you had a full breakfast this morning. We were all out of milk this morning, I had eat my cereal dry." You said pouting.

"Stop complaining, you always eat your cereal dry." Sam said.

Y'all started dinner of burgers and fries with a big salad for Sam. As you moved around the kitchen preparing food Dean was never far behind.

"See he likes you!" Sam said.

"This is just because I have food." You insisted. Wishing Sam was right, but you refused to get your hopes up. Dean had always flirted, but he did that with every girl. Sam kept insisting that Dean really liked you but you wouldn't let yourself hope. Hope just led to heartbreak. And you had had enough of that to last a lifetime.

As y'all sat at the stools around the island to eat you remembered to put down Dean's burger and fries. He tore into them with as much gusto as usual, proving something's never change.

"Wait, you found information on the spell does that mean you also found a cure?" You asked feeling sheepish you hadn't remembered before, but in your defense Dean was really distracting.

"Was wondering when you were going to remember that. Yeah, I did, it's only supposed to last a day or two." Sam said.

After lunch the rest of the day was spent with Dean curled up on the couch with you snuggling and petting him.

That night you walked to your room Dean still on your heels. As you pulled your pajamas out for the night you realized Dean wasn't going to leave you alone long enough to change. So you called for Sam.

He came charging in gun at the ready.

"Sorry, no danger. But could you remove Dean so I can change in peace. I know he's a dog, but it's still weird." You said.

"Okay, will do." Sam said as he scooped up his dog brother and left the room with him. Closing the door you quickly changed and got ready for bed. After brushing your teeth in the bathroom, you found Dean on your bed.

"No, bad dog. Go sleep somewhere else." You said.

Dean started giving you the puppy dog eyes again. Giving up already, you decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Climbing on your bed you curled up with Dean.

The next morning instead of the furry body you had fallen asleep with a very human arm lay around your waist. As you tried to get up it tightened drawing you closer to the body it belonged to. A body you now recognized as Dean's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you find a naked now human Dean in your bed? Slight cliffhanger ending.

"What?" You gasped softly when you realized that Dean was naked in your bed. Sure you had let him stay when he was a dog but now it was just awkward. Even so you still had snuggled into his warmth when you had first woken up. Never having been a morning person and having someone warm to snuggle with had seemed like such a great idea. But waking up with your naked crush who was snuggled into you, awkward-city. Placing your hands gently on his shoulders, since you were facing him, you tried to gently shake him awake. When that didn't work you tried to also call his name while shaking him harder.

"Dean. Dean!" You said.

"No, five more minutes." He mumbled grumpily as he snuggled farther into you.

"Yes, but you are not in your bed. You're in mine!" You said trying not to make this awkward.

"Wha?" Dean asked sleepily as he woke up more.

"Hi! You're no longer a dog. Now please leave my bed and dressed. You're naked." You asked nicely.

Dean sat up and blinked a few times to wake up with his adorable hedgehog hair.

"Aw, your hair!" You quietly exclaimed as you reached up to touch it.

"What?" Dean asked again as you touched the spikes.

"Sorry adorable bed head. Couldn't help myself." You said.

"What? Trying to get me in bed already?" Dean asked cheekily.

"No, I'm trying to get you out." You said as you pushed him.

"We need to talk, but not until you're clothed and I have coffee. Meet me in the kitchen in ten. Also brush your teeth, it's been two days, and your breath really stinks." You said as you climb out of bed, grabbing your clothes before stepping out the door to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, y'all were both dressed, teeth brushed and you had your coffee.

"So what so you remember?" You asked.

"I remember being really excited to see you, and not wanting you to be out of my sight. When you were, I was really sad and had to find you." Dean said.

"Hmm, Sam read that the spell removed inhibitions and that the spelled person would become affectionate toward the person they loved." You said looking down into your coffee.

"He was right. Y/N, I really like you, I don't do relationships but you make me wanna try. I want to say the other L word, but people get hurt when I let them in. I've tried to move on but can't. You've captured me and won't let me go." Dean said.

You let out a soft huff of laughter. "Good, I really like you too, and share your fears. But I hope I can change your mind about how well things can go for us if you're willing." You said.

"Yes, I am." Dean said.

Dean by now stood in front of you, pulling your coffee mug from you hands he set it on the counter. Putting one hand on your cheek he slowly leaned down for a kiss giving you plenty of time to refuse. You didn't and when he kissed you everything else seemed to slip away. Y'all were brought back to reality by Sam walking in and saying "Finally, but get a room you two."

Dean leaned down and asked you in a low voice "How about we take this somewhere private?"

You nodded. Grabbing your hand, Dean pulled you from the room down the hallway and into his room, before kissing you again as he pushed you into the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about grammar and other problems. Also please comment and give kudos! I live for them!


End file.
